Breaking A Cold Heart
by st.jmon21
Summary: Juvia is woman with kind and wiling to help anyone. Gray is cold hearted man and he's force to marry a woman that he dislikes. When these two people meet, How can they keep a relationship safe before Gray has to kiss the bride. AU Gruiva. And Slight Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, you guys. This is my very first time writing Gruiva story. I hope everyone likes it. iIt was brainstorming for me to come with an idea like that.**_

 _ **Discalmier; I don't own the characters of Fairy Tail . Sorry!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

It's complicated for me when I work in my office. It's because I got people glancing at me. It could be other two ways: One they look at me because I was weird or they could be look at my body and my assets. No pun intended. I mean I do always keep this body in shape. But, I always hate creepy perverts.

However, there's one man who was not any of them. In fact, he's quite scary than creepy. His name is Gray Fullbuster. He always gave everyone a cold stare as if they said something bad to him. But, for some reason, he kept looking at me. Like today when I was in the break room getting coffee. He kept glaring at me like he was about to bite my head off.

I didn't know what was his problem was. But Lucy, one of my friends, told me that he was having hard problems with his soon to be wife Audrey. She seems like a fair and kind person. But, Lucy and my other friends, she can be a little bitch and she seems to have power over Gray.

Well, she is a wealthy woman. She does have that power over men. A lot of my friends think that Gray deserves a woman who is kind to him and not as stuck up like her. Many of them think that I should snatch him away from her.

But, I don't want to get involved in drama like these. It would cost me my job.

I put away my stuff in my bag since my day was done. I got up and lock up when I saw Gray on the phone and he seems pretty upset. Probably with Audrey. I turn away and head to the elevator. As I press the button, I slide my way inside the elevator. I sighed at myself waiting for the door to close.

Then, footsteps grew more loudly as Gray caught the two doors and enter inside. He hits the first floor and the doors close and the elevator went down. I stood straight ahead to avoid any contact with him. Gray glances at me.

"Hey, are you okay? You seemed pretty stressed out today." He said.

I blinked and look at him. I never seem or hear Gray being nice to anyone.

"Um... I'm fine. It's true that I'm stress. But, I'll be fine. Just working up the ladder as worker." I said to him. He smiled at me. "Keep that good attitude, Juvia." He said. He turns his head away from. I stare at his eyes. From the look of it he seems unhappy about something.

The elevator dings on the first floor. We got out and said to me. "Have a good night, Juvia. I'll see you tomorrow." He walks out of the building to his car. I got left as well. But, I felt something in my heart. Like I's saying that I need to speak with him some more. There surely more than Gray than meets the eye.

I arrived back at my apartment and open the front door. My place isn't that spacious but it's at least something that I can afford. I lock my door and left my keys on the counter. I took off my shoes and head to my bedroom. I went to my I pod and played some Kenny G. I love music. Classic to Latin to Rock. But, this music was my favorite. It was so soothing and relaxing.

I quickly change out of work clothes into my home clothes. Then, I could hear the sweet of music by Kenny G as I came out of the bathroom. I saw my phone vibrating. I pick it up and it was a text message from Moron. And he called me about seven times today. I was getting annoyed by this. Moron and I used to date together. And, it turns out the way that I wanted.

But, Moron kept on texting me and leaving me message every chance he gets. It got to the point that I couldn't take it anymore. So, I never respond to his calls or texts.

I guess it's my fault for falling in love with the wrong guy. That being I walk to my bed and let my eyes drift away and the music echoed in my mind.

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

I was inside my home. _My_ home. I couldn't believe all of this. I didn't understand why I was even doing it. I walked back and forth mediating on this whole getting married situation.

It started out to 2 years ago when I met Audrey Marie. She was a very intellectual person. We had a nice and sweet relationship. But one month later, she was acting weir. She acted all bossy on me and being a bitch to my friends. I was utterly humiliated by this. Some of them won't even talk to me now.

God, it pisses me off to point that I want to end our relationship. And what got me even angrier is that she had to brag it to her friends so that they can envious. Well, that's a rich girl for ya.

However, things got a little complicated when she pointed me out by saying this.

"You and I will get married in a couple of months." She said.

"Hell no! I'm won't marry you!" I spat out told her.

"You'll marry me or I'll tell the media about your past scandals with other woman." She said. She had all the girls' numbers that I met.

"You're insane."

"Be as it may. I'm a wealthy woman from a wealthy family. I'm not scared to use my power against you."

I gritted my teeth. This woman is already the death to me. And one little problem that I couldn't get away from. So, I accepted her offer. And I had to nice and loving to her. This isn't love this is a nightmare.

I decided to strip out of my clothes down to my boxers. Then, my phone started to vibrate. I grab it and speak of the devil. It was Audrey. She was texting me. Bitch. I wasn't in the mood to hear her mouth. So, I deleted all of her text and shut off my phone.

I lay down on my bed thinking about a person that talked to earlier on today. Juvia Lockhart. An interesting person indeed. I hope that I would get the chance to speak with her again.

* * *

 **Well this the first Chapter of my story. I hope enjoy it. Leaving a review about it. Thank you for your support.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the support. Here's the next chapter Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Gray's POV**_

I was in my bathroom taking a shower feeling a little calm after what transpired yesterday after I left work. I tilted my head up, feeling the sprinkles hit my face. Man, I wish my father was here so that he would know about a woman wants and needs.

My parents died when I was little to a crazy killer name Deilora. I watched and cried when I saw the man who kills my parents he really had a wicked smile. Words couldn't describe how I felt that day. I still could hear his laughter in my mind sleep. I hope for the day that when I see him, I'll kill him.

I scrub my skin hard, let the water flow onto me again and turn off the water. I got off the shower and grab a towel to dry myself off. I wrap my towel and exited the bathroom. And my phone rang the moment I got out. I pick up and it was Audrey. I was going to get chew out for this. But, the answered it anyway.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Don't you 'what do you want me". Do you I was trying to call you last night?! Did you even read my text messages?!" Audrey was enraged.

"Um…Hello, I work for eight freaking hours. Can't you get that in your brain? And besides, why did you call me anyway." I was beginning to feel irritated now.

Well, my father has decided to hold a party a couple of weeks before the wedding. And he wants to showcase love for one another and our dancing skills."

"You mean showcasing my love for you and dance for you."

"Gray, don't make it hard as it already is for you. I still have the numbers that can send it out to the media, you know."

I chuckled. "Trust me. My life just got a whole lot worse thanks to you." I hang up the phone and suddenly was in bad mood. A very good way to start my morning.

* * *

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

It was eight o'clock in the morning at Gladys Café. I was sitting down eating my breakfast sandwich and drinking my hot chocolate. I'm not the coffee kind of girl.

As I drank, Lucy and Natsu came inside. Lucy was dating Natsu Dragneel. He was firefighter for the Magnolia Fire Department. They've been together for tow whole years. I was always envious about their relationship. But, on the inside, I was glad for them.

"I see you tow as lively as ever." I said to them as walk to my table.

"Well, I can't keep this big guy off my feet." Said Lucy as she gave a kiss on the cheek to Natsu.

"So, I'm sure you've heard. Audrey is hosting this big party for her and Gray. And she wants everyone she knows to attend. And I'm pretty the media is going to be there. You know she's rich."

"What's next?! At the party she's selecting her bride mates." Said Natsu.

Lucy chokes up laughing. "Yeah, right. I rather become a clown than a bride mate."

I was baffled. "Why would she want bride mates.?"

"It's a wedding, Juvia. Every girl wants the perfect dream wedding. But, I believe she's doing this for publicity." Said Lucy.

I laid back and drank hot beverage. The thought of many people doing these things to get notice. It's really that strange.

I set my cup aside and chuckled. "I don't why but, I feel jealous of her. " I frown and had a faint smile.

"Don't be jealous. The difference between you and her is that you actually kind hearted to people. You'll find the man you want. But, you must find otherwise you'll stay gloomy forever.

I was about to retort at her but nothing came out. She was right. I've been gloomy for some time now. I can't be that what way forever. But, I don't when Mr. Right is going to step into my life.

I was walking aback into my office when I notice Mirajane, another co-worker and friend of mine was in my office. "Mira, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"It's Mr. Fullbuster, he wants to see you with the documents from Lyon." She states.

"Okay, thanks." I grab the documents, and I headed to his office. I mediate on his kindness yesterday. I wonder why he was nice to me.

I reached at his office. As I was about to open the door. I hear loud noises from the other side of the room.

Don't give me shit! I told you I'm not doing it. Do I look I'm type of guy to do these kinds of things?!" Gray said furiously. I flinched.

"Don't call my phone…I'll be there….Good bye!" He said shuts his phone off and slams it on the desk.

I knew Gray was cold man . But, I never knew he was this vicious to people. In the back of my mind, I want to step out of it and walk away. However, I need to be a lady and get my act together. So, I took a deep breath and knock on the door.

* * *

 _ **Gray POV**_

Damn. Today wasn't my best day. I had another call from Audrey saying she wants to pick out which cake and flowers would be so for the party and the wedding. I told her no. I was not the type to do these kinds of things. And she wants to put it on my credit account.

Again I refuse. I don't this woman using me as ATM machine. But, there was no arguing there. Because, she was going to put on her father account. I told her I was going to take dance classes tomorrow night and ,of course, one of my assistants Mira was instructor for the salsa class. At least, I can do something for her.

She continued to talk some more. Then, I instantly hang up her and slam my phone down on the desk. I lay back in my chair. Well, this what get for avoid her. The Wedding is still three weeks away. So why so I…

Then, a knock on my door interrupt my thoughts. "Come in." I said.

Juvia came inside. 'Good day, Mr. Fullbuster. I've brought the documents you've requested. Lyon said you should take a good look at them and make sure they're accountable.." she said. She puts them on my desk.

I look over of them. "All right, I'll contact Lyon as soon as we can."

"Well then. Excuse me." she bowed her head and headed out. I instantly stop her. "Hey, are you okay? You seem pretty dense."

She turns back to me. "No. I'm not dense. I'm fine. Stress out, but fine." She said. I always like a woman who was honest. And she was being honest and true to herself. I was frowning. I always about her. She seems different from the rest of them.

"Look, if there are any problems. Please feel free to ask me." I told her.

"Thank you, Mr. Fullbuster. And please be more quiet than loud. People can hear you. " she turns away and was out of my office. I was blushing and ashamed of myself. I place my hands over my head. Juvia Lockhart . She was book full of mysterious that I interested to finding out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm glad people are liking this story. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter**_

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own Fairy Tail, guys!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

I was back home from work and I was taking a shower. I let the drips of water feel on my skin. I was mediating on Gray's anger. I wonder what was going through his mind. I wish I could something to help him. I felt so sad that my heart was aching to help this man. I stop myself. Oh no, It can't be. There was no way I was falling in love with him.

I just can't. I can't do it not when he on the verge of being married. It would just make things even more complicated for him and his life. But more so, it would be problem to me as well.

I turn off the shower, dried off my skin with a wet towel and wrap it around my body. I grab another towel and dried off my hair as I went to my bedroom. My phone was ring on my nightstand. I sat on my bed and answer it. It was a text from Moron.

 _Juvia,_

 _I know it has been a while. But, I want to say sorry for bothering you. Things are troubling in my life. But, I've faith that things will work out for me._

 _Anyway, I'm just checking on you. Take care._

I couldn't help but smile at that message. Moron is really good friend and he does care for my safety. I'll text him later. Right now, I need to get ready.

Mira was hosting a dancing class tonight. So, I thought it would be a good idea to come here. Plus, you never know if the one might show himself to me. I was glancing myself in the mirror. I was wearing my blue outfit with some nice heels. I had my hair all nice and in curls. And I had some lipstick on. I decided on to put any make up. I think I look good without any makeup. I grab my little bag and I was out the door.

I drove around a bit to find a good parking. As I did, I found the building called _**Jazz, Dance and Class**_. That's where the class was being held. It was on the first floor so it was no big deal. I walk inside the building and found the door. As I open it, I could hear the flow of Latin music echoed throughout the studio. The beat was keeping up with the tempo of the music.

I could take a glance of the people that were there. I spotted Mira talking to her boyfriend Laxus. Laxus is electrician. And he stops by her place once in a while. They've been dating for a month now. She hasn't told her brother and sister yet; but, I'm they'll find out.

I look over my right shoulder and suddenly my heart was thumping fast and not in a good way. I see a man who was black jeans, short sleeves shirt, and black shoes. It was Gray. Oh my god, he looks amazing out of his business attire.

He took a glance at me and I was startled and was blushing. He grins at me and walks towards me.

"Good evening, Juvia."

"Fullbuster,what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I decided to take some dance class to brush up my skills before the party. I mean, Audrey wanted me to do it." He glance the dress I was wearing. "But, I never expected you to come here."

"Well, I want to come here and have some fun. Being in my home can be boring." I chuckled nervously. _"Oh my, what the heck am I even saying?" I thought._

"However, I think it's really sweet of you doing for her."

Gray looks at strangely and scratches the back of his head. "You think so?"

I nod. "Of course. You want to thoughtful to the person you're in love with married or not."

Mira came on the microphone and everyone listen in.

"Good evening. I want to thank everyone who came here tonight. Today theme is salsa dancing. And since tonight is freestyle night. You can dance whatever you like. Just don't dance inappropriately, please."

She presses the music player into a different song. Everyone grabbed a partner and started to dance. Gray extended his hand to me. "Would you like to dance?" he grins. I took his hand and we danced on the dance floor. He put his hands and around my waist and rhythm began to move our bodies.

Suddenly, I felt calm around him as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders. He pulls me away and he started to clap to beat. I shimmy my body and shake my hips like a belly dancer. The people were surprise of our dancing. Even Mira and Laxus were left speechless. We look into each other eyes and moved in circle.

I extended my arms to him. He pulls me in gently and I was press up against his back. Our hips swayed to the music. I felt his breath touching my skin. I shiver to the touch. I glance at him. He had his eyes closed. He spins me around a couple of times before he dance on his own.

He took off his shirt and starts to dance. He swirls his hips around and came in closer to me. My heart was thumping even harder. Not by the way he moved but by his six pack abs. Damn, he really does hit the gym a lot. I didn't know he dances so well. He presses back up against me again.

I couldn't take anymore. I felt the urge of doing something to him now. I need to get out as quickly as I can. I start to move away from him. I accidently trip myself and started to fall. Gray catches me and smirked.

Everyone started to clap for us. There was a whistle in there too. My face was really red now. I got back to a vertical stance and instantly ran of the class.

I ran inside the ladies' restroom. "Oh my God, Juvia. What just happen right now?" I told myself as I started to calm myself. "It was just a salsa dance, right? So why did I want to kiss me now." I shook my head and splash water on my face.

There was a knock on the door. "Juvia, are you okay?"

Gray was outside waiting. What should I do? I dried my face off and I open the door. I shirked a little. Gray was still half naked.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I ran out like that. I just felt so repentant of myself. I never dance in front of people. Not in parties, nightclub, and most certainly not in dance classes."

I glance at him. "I guess I was a frightened."

He glares at me. Was he that upset? But, then he laughs. "Don't be. Everyone get the shiver in them sometimes while they're dancing. Heck, I too was afraid to dance." He turns to see anyone was around. "I never told anyone about this bedside my guy friends. But, before I was a swab business guy, I use to be a dancer. Well, stripper to be exact."

"Eh?! A Stripper!"

Gray shushed me. "Sorry" I said quietly.

"Yeah, I start working a club many years ago. They called me Ice Boy. I didn't know why but kind of like it. After I decided to call it quits, I dance regularly whenever I feel like it. Heck some people call me the dance freak.

I chuckled.

"Promise me, you won't tell the others."

I smiled at him. "You've my word." I replied.

"Good. Let's get back. And please call me Gray. We're friends here."

"Okay…Gray."

 _ **Gray's POV**_

Class was over. I was heading back to my car. Tonight was unexpected. I didn't thought Juvia was going to be there nor did I know she was a good dancer. Most of the girls that I used to date can dance little or can't dance at all. And that upsets me. Juvia had the energy of a seven year old. She can actually keep up with me.

She said thanks for the dance to me. I reply her back like the gentlemen that I am. She smiled and that made me happy.

I got in the car and look at my phone and I had a miss call and it was from Natsu.

I dialed him and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Mr. Dancing Machine." He said.

"What do you want flame head? I'm sort of heading home now." I replied.

"How was dance class? You know I was thinking about going there tonight and show you good I am. But, Lucy was tried so I taking care of her tonight."

Gray had veins popping on his forehead. "Get the point."

"I mean did you find someone good there besides your nagging fiancée."

My reaction was shocking. How did he know about that? Then, my anger slowly came back up again. "You bastard you set this whole thing up!"

Natsu cracks in laughter. "I've been caught." He grins at Gray. "But, it wasn't just me you know. Besides, you must feel something with her."

I blushed. Right at this moment, I want to drive by where he's was beat the hell out of him.

"Well, I'll leave you to your night, see ya!"

I hung up the phone and l close my eyes, laying my head back in the seat. I mediate my thoughts on the wedding, my job, Juvia and life in general. I mean it isn't easy being me. I got up and start up my car and headed home and thinking on what is yet to come.

* * *

 _ **What did you think of it? Honesty, I didn't know this was going to be enjoyable. Well, don't forget to leave a review down below.**_

 _ **Thanks for your support.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello I'm here with newest chapter. And it's a long chapter so I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

I was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast while listening on the radio.

" _Good morning. This is Morning Twins on Saber 101.5 FM. I'm Sting and this is my partner in crime Rogue. And today, we've treat for you with today hottest music." said Sting._

" _But first, we've some breaking news; the glamorous Audrey Marie is with us in the studio today. Good morning, Audrey." said Rogue._

" _Sting and Rogue, good morning to it so good to see you." She said._

" _So, how is life being the daughter of million dollar father runs a company like no other?" Sting asks._

 _She giggles. "Well to be honest with you. It's not that easy. Having people knowing and knowledge you just by your family's success, it gets complicated." She responds_

I grab my breakfast, sat down at the table. and listen in on the conversation.

" _So, tell us? Have you thought about ever finding a lover that you enjoy?" Rogue asks._

" _I've thought about it. But, I never expected to be so soon. And to be married so quickly?"_

" _Gray Fullbuster is his name right?"_

 _She nods. "I think it will be the best wedding ever. One that will outshine others."_

" _I wouldn't be so quickly to say that." said Sting._

 _She chuckle._

" _Well, thank you so much for coming on the show, Audrey. And we hope you have wonderful wedding." Said Rogue._

" _Not a problem. Thanks for having me on here."_

" _And where can you find the hottest music, prize and more?"_

" _Saber 101.5 FM"_

I attempt to turn off my radio, but I stopped. I told myself in my mind I sure be happy from him. But why do I feel sadness? Why do I feel like that I don't want him to marry her? I'm that selfish? After I finish eating my breakfast, I got a text form Lucy.

 _Where are you? There's some big announcement regarding the company and our jobs._

My eyes went wide. News about the company?! I wonder what this is about. I quickly got up and started to get ready.

I step out of the elevator and see many people in the meeting room waiting. Lucy, Levy was standing there waiting there as well.

"What's happening? I got the text" I ask them.

"It's our boss, Markov. He's retiring. And a new CEO will be taking over the company. So, staring today and on Monday he'll be doing evaluations. It'll determine whether we stay, or we get fired." said Lucy.

"Wow, that's big."

Footsteps approach to the room and Markov was standing behind of us. He glances at each and every one of us. "As you all know, I'll be evaluating you this afternoon. So, be prepared."

He walks out of the room. And they were staring to worry. I look around the room and Gray was nowhere to be found. I wonder what's keep him.

Lunch time came around. I was sitting outside eating my cheesy steak sandwich and alongside that a refreshing ice tea.

Someone came by my tale. "Excuse me, you wouldn't mind if I sit here." I look and Gray was standing there. "Sure. That's no problem." I said to him.

"So, I heard Audrey on the road this morning."

"Yeah. I heard it as well." He said to he sat down.

I took a glance at him. "What's wrong?"

He scratches his head. "Ah, Audrey told me to drop back home since her limo had broken down."

"Why couldn't she call the mechanic to fix it?"

"The driver did call them. But, he said it wouldn't take 20-25 minutes to get it done. And she had somewhere to be this afternoon. So, I drove her back. That's why I'm so late. "Gray took out a pack of gum and pops one in his mouth.

"So anything happened?"

Our boss is retiring and a new CEO will taking over in his place. He'll be evaluating us today and on Monday."

"Ah, Crap. How can I forget that." He said.

"Don't be. Everyone can forget things." She smiled. And he smiled back.

"So, about the dance? I actually enjoyed it." He gave a chuckled at me. I was blushing. He had to bring up last night. "Well, I did too." I slightly turn away from him.

"You know for a while, I can't stop mediating on…" Before he could even finish a sentence, he stares at my face. It was so embarrassing people were even looking at us.

I got up to my feet. "I'm sorry. I got to go. Markov could evaluate me at any moment now." I wrap my food up and put in a brown bag and grab my drink and head back to the office.

Waiter came by and service Gray. "Would like to order something?" he asks.

"Of course."

I was in my office. Filing out insurance papers and signing them and faxing it out to customers. I hear a knock on the door. "Yes, come in. "

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Lockhart." Said Markov.

"Mr. Markov, please have a seat." I said to him.

He sat down. "Mrs. Lockhart. I've gone over your file and you seem like a trustworthy person. You're always respectful to your co-workers. And you never complain about your job. "

"What're you saying, sir." I ask.

"I'm saying. You've a chance to get a promotion. However, you'll get the chance for you to do something for me. A business worker of mine needs some files to his desk by Monday. He has a meeting to go to. Can you handle that job for me?" he said.

Don't worry, Mr. Markov. I'll get it done for you." I said with a smile on my face and gave him a handshake. "Keep up the good work." And he was out of my office.

And I sighed. I thought I was going to get laid off. I type on my laptop and mediate that Friday was going to be my relaxation for tonight.

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

I was driving in my car after a long day at work. I was heading to Audrey's place. Yeah, I know it was sudden. But, that's where the party and after the wedding will be held. I dove down a long road and saw the gate and the security guard. He knew my face and he let me inside.

As I started to park in front of the house. Another car was there. _"Who could that be?"_ I thought. I parked my car and turn off my car. I saw the decorations for the party. I hear loud noise like a falling glass.

"I don't believe all of this. Why did you even bother coming here in the first place?"

The first voice I hear was of course Audrey.

"Because, I care for you. I can't you believe me."

Now that mysterious male voice is one that I never hear before.

"Mister Fullbuster."

I turn around and Andrew was behind me. He was Audrey own personal butler and hostess for parties such as this.

"Problems in the household." I ask.

"Would mind if I tell you over a cup of milk?"

I chuckled. Of course I won't say no to that. We're in the kitchen having some cold milk and cookies.

"So, Her ex is here."

"One of many. Carlson. Good young man. College graduate. Those tow look like a nice couple until he cheat on her and broke her heart." Andrew clutch is hand into a fist. "I'll never forgive him for she did to her.

"Wow, I never expected that. " I took a cookie and drunk into the milk and took a bite.

"Well, if she hates the guy so much, Why would she go to all the trouble to marry me? To tell her ex to buzz off." I thought.

I shook my head. "Sometimes I don't know how her brain functions."

Andrew chuckles.

"My functions normally thank you very much." We turn around to see Audrey stand by side the fridge. "Andrew, could get one of the maids to clean up the mess upstairs?"

Andrew bows his head. "Of course, Audrey."

He walks away while Audrey takes a cookie form the plate. "Hey, thanks for the ride."

"Ex came by?"

"Why's he even here? I told not to come near me after I dumped his ass." She bites into the cookie.

"You called for something?"

"It's the arrangements for the party. But more importantly, did you choose your best man for the wedding?"

"My best man? Okay one, my guy friends hate you and second why are we even doing this now?"

"Better safe than sorry. I want this wedding to be perfect."

"Didn't you even ask your parents about all of this?"

"Of course. My father has approved of this. And he wanted to you."

I did a face palm and shook with anger. "Oh come on. My father likes you." She said. "He wants your blessings."

"Your father wants to die on the edge of cliff before I even say 'I do'."

I turn away from her and she was walking beside me. "Okay, he gets a little unpleasant sometimes. But, he's very generous."

I chuckled and glance with my anger face. "Generous? I can't remember the last time your father is generous to any man let alone me."

I was heading out to my car. When Audrey grabs my hand. "Will your friends try to be nice for my party?" she said calmly.

I slightly turn to her. "I'll take it to consideration." I shook her off and jump in my car and drove out of the mansion and head home for relaxation.

* * *

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

I was lighting up candle in my house for my quite time. I was finishing up lighting the last candles. I close the curtains, lock the door and turn off the lights.

I had my sheets and pillows resting on the couch. I laid there grab the remote for the music player. Push play and let the music take me away as I fall asleep.

 _I open my eyes and I could the sound of water crashing into the sand. I was at the beach. I glance at myself. I was wearing a white dress. I could the sand on my feet. As I standing up, I saw the nightly view. It was breathtaking view. Even the moon and stars were beautiful. I turn my and see a mysterious male standing on the beach._

 _He walks toward me. he looks at me and smiled. He slowly grasps my hands and it on his skin chest and put one of his n my waist._

 _My hearts to skip a beat as the music grew louder. We dance in a slow rhythm. I lay my on his chest and close my eyes, I was in tranquility as we swayed back and forth. He swirls me around. I smiled with joy and laughter in my heart._

 _Suddenly, we stop dancing. And then he grabs me by the waist and gently spins me around._

" _Put me down." I laugh._

" _I'll put you down all right." He stops and we fell into the water. We couldn't stop laughing at each other. I hadn't this much fun. Then we look into each other eyes. And I notice the cross necklace he was wearing around his neck._

 _That's when I realized who that guy was. He leans in to kiss. But then another sound enters my thoughts and wakes me from my dream._

I woke up; and, I saw that my alarm clock was going off. I turn it off and it was seven o'clock in the morning. I look around and the candles were already out. And the music stopped playing. That dream I had felt so real. And that kiss almost felt real. And that person in my dream, it was none other than Gray Fullbuster.

I could feel it in my heart. I'm in love with him.

* * *

 _ **Well, it was a quite enjoyable story. I even image the type of slow music that they're dancing to. I hope you enjoy reading it. Don't forget to leave a comment down below.**_

 _ **See you soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hello, you guys. I'm here with an important update. There is a bit of problem with laptop. It's starting to slow down on me. I hope to get this problem fixed soon. So, for now I leave with his chapter. I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Discalmier: I don't Fairy Tail or its characters. Sorry!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

I was throwing away my dispose of small candles in the trash. I was still thinking about the dream about Gray. Somehow I felt at peace with him. I guess I really am falling for him. I carried my pillows and bed sheets back to my bedroom. I open the curtain, letting the sunlight enter the room.

My cellphone rang. I pick it up and check the caller I.D. Erza as calling. She's another great friend of mine. She has that independent personality. It makes her feel different than most women. And she had a sweet tooth. Give a strawberry cheesecake and she'll eat it in a heartbeat. I pick up the phone and answered it,

"Hello, Erza."

"Good to see you, Juvia. How's the job?"

"It's well. Markov is retiring and a new CEO will be replacing him. Honestly, I thought Laxus was going to be the next CEO."

Erza snip a cup of her tea. "Yeah, But he has his own career he's pursuing now." She said. "So, how's the dating coming along?"

I was about to say something. But, I kept silence. I didn't want to say anything about Gray.

"Well, it's the same old thing. How about you? Is Jellal noticing you?"

Erza was blushing. Jellal was a police officer and a handsome man. He talked to her and on occasions. And she stutters her word whenever she peaks. He laughs at her speaking thinking it was funny and then went on his way. Lucy, Levy, Mira, and I are the only person that knows that.

Erza didn't say anything. I laughed. "Don't worry, give it some time. He'll come around."

"Hey, how about we go to the beach this afternoon. I need to get out of the house for a while." I told her.

"You know, I've a bikini that I want to wear. So, let's do it."

"Great, I'll text Lucy. Maybe she wants to go with us."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." I hang up the phone and quickly get my chores done. So, I could have some fun in the sun.

* * *

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I was lying on my bed, mediating on how Natsu has changed my life and my relationship with him. It started when AC unit broke and called someone to fix it. However, something went wrong and there was fire in the unit. I called the fire department. They were able to stop the fire from spreading. But I was able without a home for two weeks.

Natsu told me he had a guest room and said that I could stay with him as long as I like until my house clear and took up in his offer.

After the two weeks were gone, I was back in my house and we still continued to date after that. It was something to remember. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen where I saw my boyfriend making breakfast for the both of us.

"Good morning, angel." He said to me with a smile.

"Good morning to you. Mr. Houseman." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"So, I just received a text from Juvia. She is going to the beach this afternoon. I think we should go to the beach as well. Erza is coming. "

Natsu froze. "Wait, Erza is coming?!" He shook his head. "No way. No how. I'm not going to the beach."

"Natsu."

"I wouldn't mind if Juvia was there. Erza can get a little crazy if you push her button the wrong way."

"You're such a whiner. Yes, Erza has a little temper problem."

"A little?!"

"Natsu." I angrily glare at him. He knew that I was serious. He sighed in defeat. "All right. I'll go. But, I'll try to distance myself from her."

I look at him as he finished our breakfast. "That's not the only reason you don't want us to go."

"I don't want other guys staring at you in a bikini. You know I can be jealous sometimes." Natsu turns at me blushing.

I laugh at him and walk up to him and hug. "And that's one of the reasons that I love you." We laugh at each other and kiss each other.

* * *

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

I was driving the car with Erza to the beach. It was a comfortable ride for the most part. I put on some relaxing music and suddenly Erza falls as asleep. I chuckled.

As I stop at red light, I roll down my window and took a breath of the scenery of the beach. It was beautiful. A couple of seconds later, we arrived at the beach. I woke her up as I found a good parking space. I turned off the car and we grab our stuff and headed out.

"Hey, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." She said to me.

She went on ahead while I try to good spot to rest my stuff and find good shade for my umbrella. I look over to my right and Oh my god, Gray was here. I dear god he looks hot in a swim trunks. He really does have the body that girls want to climb. He was walking on the beaches. He took a glance at him. I turn away.

Then, I slightly look over and Audrey was there too and light aqua haired man that I don't even know.

"Juvia!" I turn around to see Lucy and Natsu arrived here.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Lucy ran up and gave me hug. I gave Natsu a hug as well. "I see you made it."

"Is Erza here too?" Natsu asks.

"Natsu." Lucy turns to him. "What?"

I chuckled at them. "Erza is changing. Oh, that reminds me. Natsu could you into the truck of my car for me? I have a cooler with him beer in there." I grab my keys and toss it to him.

"Will do." And he was off.

I turn to Lucy. "So, it looks like you kept a nice figure." I smiled. But, Lucy kept looking over my shoulder seeing Gray and Audrey. And they were kissing.

She looks back at me. "I'm sorry. You were saying something to me?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. It's nothing." I knew what she was looking at.

"Juvia…'

I turn to her. "It doesn't bother me. Besides, Gray and I are friends. I mean he offer me a dance with him. Which I accept." When I echoed that I said, I close my mouth. That was a big mistake. Lucy was caught off guard. "A dance with Gray?" She had look of _**"Are you serious?"**_

I was shaken up and made a laugh about it. "Ha Ha Ha. Forget of what I said. I 'm going to take a swim." I ran into the water and drove head first in. it felt calm as waves swept me away. Just like my dream with him. And that almost kiss. I shook my head to erase the thought.

God, I can't believe I'm thinking about him. This isn't me. I arose from the water and wipe my face. I look over the coast line. I look pretty nice. As I was about to dive again, I felt something against my back and on my shoulder. As I turn around to say excuse me, Gray was right in front of me. And he was grinning at me.

"Hello there, Juvia."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, there you guys. Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's the newest chapter.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

I was in shock to see Gray this close to me. "G-Gray, what are you doing here?" I ask.

My friend Lyon and I decided to come to have some fun; but, Audrey insisted to come with us. It wasn't a choice in the matter. Andrew came with us as well. What are you doing here?" He asks me.

"Well Erza and I decide to come here to relax as well." I reply.

Gray shudder.

"What? You don't like her?"

"She scares me."

I laugh.

"Oh, so you're laughing at me, huh?" Gray started to splash water at me. I splash at him back. We're all laughing and having a great time. We stop for only a second and looked into each other eyes. Time stood still for us. We're waiting for one of us to do something to the other. Gray suddenly touched my face and continues to look at me.

A voice quickly snaps me back into reality. "Juvia!"

I turn to see Natsu and Lucy waiting for me. "Do you want to speak with them?" I ask Gray.

"Why not."

 _ **Gray's POV**_

I was walking back with Juvia. And to be honest, she was the most beautiful woman I ever seen. Her body was so silky. And when I touched her, I was in a whole another place with her. In my heart is saying go for it. There may not be a second chance again.

As walked up, we're greeted by Lucy with a warm smile.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Girlfriend is giving you a hard time." said Natsu.  
"Well, at least my girl is beautiful and I treat her with respected unlike you, flame head."

Natsu tackled me to the sand and we've a fist fight.

Hey, would you guys stop? People are watching us." Lucy said to them. But we didn't respond.

Then, a large shadow was hovering over us. We look up to see who it was and it was Erza. And boy was she furious at us.

"What the…hell…are you doing?!" She said to us.

We instantly froze in fear and immediately got back up to our feet. "We're sorry." We said in union.

"It's surprised to you here, Gray." She said to me. "Audrey with you?"

"Of course. And Lyon and Andrew are with me as well." I responded.

"Great. We can play some volleyball today." Said Natsu.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Why not? I mean going out for a swim is fun but. But, it gets boring for a while don't you think."

I scratched my head. "Okay. You do have a point. All right, I'm in. But, let me check on Lyon. Who knows maybe he might join in the fray." I turn away and glance at Juvia again and headed on back.

Across from where was walking, I see Lyon looking for something. "What's going on?" I ask.

"It's Audrey. I can't seem to find her."

I was baffled. "How did this happen?"

"Well, while you're swimming in the water. Audrey and I were walking down by the beach and we saw a friend there that she knew. She said she was going to be right back. And told her not to go. But, she wouldn't listen." Lyon explained.

I face palmed. I couldn't believe this. I was supposed to be watching her. Moreover, if she spills some of my secrets, I can't afford that to happen. "Have you seen Andrew?"

"He's searching for her now."

"All right then. I'll go find her as well. And could do something for me while I am gone?"

* * *

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

I was sitting in the sand looking at the sunset soon moving in and people relaxing on the beach. I let out a deep breath and smiled. I hope Gray comes back soon. Lucy sat down with me.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.  
"Yes, I'm okay. "

"Listen about what I said to you earlier I'm sorry. But, you really dance with him didn't you."

I sighed in defeat. "Guilty. But, it was something different. Like something inside of me came out like I've never seen before. I was kind of surprised by this."

"Well as your friend, I'm happy for you. But to warn you, you've to be very careful. Some of them have secrets and those secrets can hurt you."

And believe you me and could understand that. Lucy date a man named Loke many years back before she met Natsu. They were dating a while back but she caught him cheating on her with another female. It broke her heart and she broke up with him.

I was very angry at him for doing that to him. So, I've got to be careful with his especially when he's getting married.

Erza was stretching out of her legs, getting ready to play when she accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry."

She turns around to see Jellal was standing behind her. "J-J-Jellal?"

He chuckles at her. "Go to see you too, Erza."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for a little swim. But, it seems the beach is staring to get a little crowed. So, playing a game of volleyball?" he responds.

She nods. "Good I'm in. Who are we playing against?"

Natsu was on the other side of the net. "You're playing against me and Gray." He said to them.

Unfortunately for you, Gray can't come to play at the moment so I'm taking his place."

I turn to see the man that Gray was talking about. Lyon.

Natsu pouts in disappointment. "He's with Audrey, right?"

Lyon nods. "Apparently, she got lost and he and Andrew are searching for her."

She got lost. Natsu laughed. "What's she five years old?"

"Natsu! Don't say that." I said to him. "Maybe she it was first time back here. You never know."

Natsu went silent and quickly looked at Lyon and then back at Jellal and Erza. "So, are we ready to play some volleyball? They nod and Natsu made the first serve.

Three hours has passed. And everyone was all ready to head home. "Juvia, thanks for invite Natsu and I to come out here." Lucy said to me.

"No problem. Drive safe." I replied as they headed out.

Erza walked up to me. "Juvia…Jellal ask me to go out with him for a while. You wouldn't mind going without me do you?" she asks me.

I smiled. "Go ahead. I'm going to leave anyway."

Erza smiled and gave me thumbs up and left with Jellal. As soon as I was about to leave, Lyon stops me.

"Can we talk?" he asks.

"Go right ahead."

"You know, Gray told me about this woman that made him happy and more relaxed. He couldn't give me the details but I could make a guess. Juvia, were you the one that made Gray that way?" he asks.

I was startled. I didn't know what to say. As I was about to say something, When Gray's voice echoed out at us.

"Hey." He came running towards us.

"Hey, you missed a good game. Where's Audrey?"

"He's with Andrew now and apparently, she is now drunk."

Lyon and I looked at him. "Don't ask." He said to us. "Anyway, he said to me he was going to take her home now."

"Well then, I guess I should head home as well." said Lyon.

"All right, see you later. Gray and Lyon gave a fist punch and he left us.

He then looks at me. "It's not easy handling a woman you're about to married to." He slightly chuckled.

"Well, anyways I should be going home now. I've got a lot of stuff to do. Good night, Gray."

Gray suddenly stops me. "Wait. Can I come by your place? I mean I've got nothing better to do right now. Would you mind?" he asks me.

I look at his face. How could I say no to him. "Sure. You can come." I told him.

"Great. I'll grab my car out of the front and I'll meet you there."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

Gray and I were inside my room as I opened the door. To be honest right now, I feel nervous about the whole thing. I mean Gray is in my apartment and I don't know what to expect.

"This is a nice little place you have." He said.

"Oh, thanks. Lucy suggested it to me. It's very roomy." I turn on the light and set my keys aside on the table. "Please have seat."

Gray took off his shoes and sat down on the couch. "So, how have been living these past few days?"

I went by the kitchen and grab two cups to make hot chocolate. "I have been a little dull to be honest with you. My friends said I need to get out more. Be a free woman." Gray chuckled as he leaned back. "You don't say. And how that's working out for you?"

"Um.. I'm starting to learn. Like the dance class from last night, I had …fun there."

"Yeah, I did too." He gave a smile at me. Why does he makes nervous around me?

"So, do you want any hot chocolate?" I ask.

"Of course."

I sat on the floor while we're drinking our hot beverage. "Ow, this is really hot." Gray chuckled. So did I.

" Can I ask you a question? I've always wondering, I've you ever consider to be the marriage type."

"No. In fact, I never wanted to get married. At least not yet. I've always wanted a woman to understand me and always to be outgoing and fun. Sometimes my life get pretty boring to say the least."

"And Audrey isn't the person you're looking for."

Gray sighed in disappointment. "I don't know what to do anymore about her. It gets me so vexed that I'm with her. And I know in my heart she doesn't want me to tie the knot."

I smiled. "Well, then. I guess that figures out your mood swing."

"What are you saying?" he looks at me.

"I mean you seem so angry at work. You always have this cold stare around everyone."

"Oh that. It because of my boss. And some of my co-workers saying things behind my back." He takes a nice warm sip. "I'm glad that Natsu, Gajeel, and the other friends I got aren't douchebags."

"Well, sometimes." he replied. We laughed.

"You know you're one of the most generous people that I have ever met." We stared at each other. Not letting our eyes turned away. Why I feel hot around him? He set aside his hot chocolate. "So, what do you in your spare time." he asks me.

"Well, I always listen to music it reduces my stress and it makes feel like I'm in another world."

"Really? I do that too. You see my father got me into listen music. It something that I'm thankful for."

"So, you want to listen to some?" I ask.

Gray nods and I got up and put on one of my favorite songs. As the music starts, Gray hears the music notes and then the sound of the saxophone came into play.

"I know this song." He stands up and talks toward me. "Care for a dance?" He reaches out his hand to me. I took it and we began to do a slow dance. This feels so real to me. I closed my eyes and felt my heart beating out of chest. Then, Gray pushes me and I twirl around for second and then we swayed back and forth and side to side. Then, he twirls me again and his hand was around my waist.

My face was blushing. This body was touching mine just the dance at the studio. Damn my hormones. Then, I looked up and Gray was blushing as well. That was unusual for him. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

He looks at me. "Yeah."

Then, his face was close to mine. What was happening? Why is it happening? There no way he would… Then, I suddenly I lost my footing and was about to fell until Gray caught me. "Now, are you okay?" He asked. My face was flushing like Erza's scarlet hair.

"Umm… I'll be right back." I got up and went inside the bathroom. I locked the door and stood back against it. "Oh my god." I grip myself. My hands are still shaky. Why oh why? My red face wouldn't go away.

The sensation was overwhelming. I couldn't help but wanting to kiss him. I went into the faucet to wash my face. I need to calm my heart.

* * *

 _ **Gray's POV**_

Why? Damn it, why did I scare her like that? I know that I've mean face: but, why? I gulped. I breathed in and out. This is so weird. I never felt something like this before with any woman that I ever seen. I still felt the shivering sensation as we danced. The feel of skin and her body entwine with mine.

My heart; I touched it, it was still beating. I wanted to hold her so much. Maybe I should apologize to her. I went to turn down the music and went to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Juvia, are you there?" I reply. "Look, I'm so sorry about that. I don't want you to think I'm some shady person. I'm a good man at heart. And I hope we get to talk some more."

She didn't answer. I sighed in disappointment. "Anyway, I better go. I'll see you at work tomorrow, okay?" I turned around and pull out a piece of paper out of my pocket. I wrote down my number on it. Hopefully, she'll call soon. I grab my things and left.

* * *

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

I hear the front closing. I wanted to punch myself for what happened out there. I'm really falling from him? A man that is soon to be married? I finally calm down a I tied my hair into a ponytail and exit out of the bathroom. As I went to the table there was something on there.

It was his cell number on a piece of paper. I grab my phone and dial it. It rang and rang until I hear his voicemail.

 _"Hey, this Gray Fullbuster. I'm unavailable at this time. Give me a name, phone number and message. I'll return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and Have a great day._

"Hey, Gray. It's me. Sorry about what happened. I got little nervous; but, I'm fine now. So, I hope we can talk some more and see you soon."

I hang up and feeling a little glad. I fall onto the couch and curl myself up to relax.

 _ **Gray's POV**_

As I was waiting for Andrew to come and get me, I was in a little daydream about myself at home and seeing a woman wearing a maid outfit. And look to see who it was. Juvia turned to me and smiled. And my heart really began to race.

"Welcome back, master." She winked at me.

I suddenly snap out of my perverted mind and looked at that I have a voice message. When I listen to it, I know she was scared about it; But not as sacred. That made smiled knowing she was okay.

I hope too we can talk to each other some more.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

 _ **Natsu's POV**_

I was inside my room working out to my music. Lucy and I having dating for good long while. We've been going places and seeing new people. Well, there was this one time when Lucy and I were having a drink when a guy showed up to us. His name was Sting if I recall. And he was once Lucy's boyfriend.

He looked all happy and dandy when she saw her. She seems that way was well. But, I feel a little unease about it. I talk to her about it when we're cuddling last night. She said don't worry about it. But, I'm worried about it. There was a knock my door. I get to answer it and there was Gray in his business attire. "Yo." He said to me.

I let him inside and as I grab a towel from the laundry. "So, still having problems with Lucy?" He said.

I wipe the sweat off my face. "She said it was nothing. "I don't understand myself. I don't want this relationship to go sour."

"That's understandable."

"So, how are you and your bride to be?"

"It sucks right now. I got a call from "father" he was worried that wasn't there for Audrey last night. I told him that Andrew was with her. I was out running an errand."

"And he believed you?"

"I don't know. He was hot headed saying that you would be more of husband not jackass. And he still threatens me saying that he'll telling everyone about my history." I saw his hand hit on the table. "God, that man pisses me off."

"Well, you going to have to choose marry Audrey or face and live up to your past. Look, we're all worry about you. I can already see that you lose your cool very easily." 

Gray scratches his head. "I'm sorry. Things are just rough." Gray sat down on the couch.

"Things are going to work out. You just have to believe that." I told him. That is only the best advice I can give him.

"So, how is with Juvia? I see you very friendly with her."

"I was actually at her house last night. She seems very nervous around me."

"Gray, I should be careful. I can't imagined how Juvia will feel if get herself she involved in this. Promise me , you'll be careful with his."

"Natsu...I will." He sighed. All I hope is for the best for him.

 _ **Juvia's POV**_

I was sitting in my desk looking at the status quo. I was wondering if Gray got my message last night. Was really scared after all? Did I push him away? There was a knock and Lucy came inside.

"I've got the document flies on our mysterious client today."

"Good. I need is to find the direction to where he is…"

"Oh, that won't be necessary. The client will be right across the street having his lunch." She said to me.

"Then, why go to all the trouble in doing all of that?"

"Don't blame the boss. Blame the client." Lucy took out her cell phone and it was ring . She opened up there was text messaging form Sting.

Lucy felt irritated.

"Guy problems?" I ask.

"It's my ex Sting. He has texting me every sine I meet him at the bar."

"You mean the guy who works with Rogue on the radio."

That's the one. I don't why he was doing this. We broke up because he was cheating on me."

Before I word echoed into her mouth, Mira came by. "Excuse me, ladies. But, save the drama after work. You know how our boss is very serious when comes to those things."

We chuckled. "Well, Juvia catch you later." Lucy left as Mira steps inside.

"This everything ready on your side?" she asks me

"Of course, Mira. I won't screw it up." I stand up from my chair. "I'll be on my way." I grab the documents and went out of the room.

As walk down the hallway, Gray walk by in a rather pleasant mood. "Good day to you, Gray."

He stops in his track and looks at me. I continue to walk to the elevator. He quickly follows me as I press the button to open the door. He slides inside the elevator as I went inside. He pressed the first button to the lobby.

It closes and descends.

"Why are following me?" I ask quietly.

"Because, I want to talk. You seem scared about the dance last night. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine." The elevator stops and I left as it opens.

I walked across the street to restaurant called Mermaid Fin. As I looked, I saw a man who had a bit of hair on his head and walked towards him.

Excuse me sir. Are you Mr. Jura."

"Of course."

"I'm Juvia Lockhart, I'm with Fairy Tail Company. We've been expecting you."

"Oh, why thank you. Please have a seat."

It was 2:30 p.m. and felt very pleased with the results. And I felt very relieved as well. I was on my way inside the building when Jellal stops me.

"Juvia." He said.

I turn to him. "Jellal, what's going on? Wait! Don't tell me I got a ticket."

He chuckled. "No it is nothing like that. I want to talk about Erza. IS she available on Friday?"

"I don't know anything about her work time. Why did you ask?"

"I want to go on a date with her. There was something there between us since we were at the beach."

I saw the redness on his face. "I'll try to ask her; but, I can't promise you anything." I chuckled. I knew was going to spill the beans to Erza.

He smiled in relief. "Thank you, Juvia."

"You're welcome."

As I came back to my office, Gray was sitting at the chair waiting for me. As I was about to talk to me Gray got up and closes the door. And he turns his attention to me.

"Listen, don't take this the wrong way." he said to me. "I didn't mean what I just did that night. I didn't know what I was doing there."

"It was quite much rather surprising .But, I forgive you. And I hope we can hang out sometime soon."

"How about Saturday night? That is if you want to?"

I was shocked. In fact was happy. "Well sure I love to. But, still as friends, right?"

"Absolutely. So, I'll see you Saturday night say at 6pm. I'll be waiting for you there."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Gray headed out of my office, leaving with a flustered smile on my face.


End file.
